The Lockets
by Saiyuki729
Summary: Jesse and Jaden confess to each other and Jesse gives Jaden something to always remember his love as well as Jaden, but then an accident occurs that leaves one of the lovers in a coma and deeply hurt. Could their love hold this couple together?
1. Confession

The Lockets

_I got this idea from the original Yu-Gi-Oh anime, where Mokuba and Seto have the lockets with their pic of themselves in it._

_Me-Ok then the anime Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Does not belong to me _

_Jesse-Thank goodness for that!_

_Me- Hey that is not nice_

_Jesse- Yeah, yeah like I care _

_Me-Hmp! Fine then I'll just make Jaden--_

_Jesse- Shhh -covers my mouth- Don't spoil anything. Fine Sorry there?_

_Me:-takes Johan's hands off out my mouth- Thank you_

_ME & Jesse: On with the Story_

Chapter One: Confessions

It was a normal day in Duel Academia. Well as normal as it can get with the Academy's top duelist Jaden Yuki. Today was a cold day. He was on top of the rooftop of Duel Academy. His favorite hanging spot.

"YEAH!! I won!" Jesse Anderson yelled, who stuck out his two fingers, Jaden's pose.

"Gotcha!"

"Yeah, just because you got lucky," Jaden mumbled, as he set down the remaining of his cards in the floor.

"Now…now Jaden that is not the way to admit defeat…" Jesse said grinning.

"Yes Jesse," Jaden said rolling his eyes. Jaden's favorite duel monster spirit appeared next to him.

"Hey Kuriboh, how ya doing, buddy?" Jaden asked, Winged Kuriboh answered him.

Jaden listen carefully and Jesse just stared at him. Jesse had always admired his best friend. Jesse had fallen in love with his best friend when he had saved him from Yubel. Actually he had fallen in love the instant he saw Jaden talk with Ruby. He had like the look of Jaden's eyes. How no matter what it was always cheerful. Even though Jaden had grown up and was more matured, he had still the same little kid when playing at cards. What Jaden loved the most about his Jaden was how he would always safe other before himself. He had never met anyone as selfness as Jaden That's what he loved the most and the fact that he was the most beautiful person he had ever met from the outside as well as the inside. The way Jaden's hair always gleamed in the sun and how his eyes sparkled when he was in the verge of winning a game. As well as how Jesse could talk to him about anything. How Jaden trusted him more than anyone. Jesse had stared at Jaden for the longest that he hadn't notice that Jaden was asking him question.

"What? Sorry can you repeat that again?" Jesse asked

"I said are you ok? You've been staring at me for quite some time,"

"I'm ok, I was just thinking about some stuff," Jesse said, looking away, embarrassed at being caught. Jaden chuckled. At that moment, Jesse's favorite spirit Ruby Curbuncle showed up and Jesse petted her and smiled. Now it was Jaden's turn to stare. Jaden hadn't known what is was to love someone. He had heard from Alexis Rhode that is was the nicest feeling ever. Although he hadn't really paid attention to it. Then when Jesse had come to duel academy, he was surprised to feel strange all the time when he was around Jesse. Then when Jesse disappeared after the Yubel attack, Jaden felt as if he lost part of himself. By the time that Jaden had saved Jesse he knew what the strange feeling was it was love. He didn't tell Jesse since he was afraid that their relationship was not going to be the same if he told Jesse that he loved as more than a best friend. The thing he loved the most of Jesse is how he is always calm and how he could he talk to Jaden and how they had a lot of things in common.

"Hey Jess, lets get going we don't want it to rain and were here, well catch a cold," Jaden said, as he started to gather his deck.

"Yeah," Jesse said, they were both leaning toward one another to get their cards, since the card were all thrown over the ground. Jaden without thinking he reached his card at the same time Jesse reached for the same card. He looked at Jesse and laughed a little. Jesse on the other hand stared at Jaden and he didn't let go of Jaden's hand. Jaden laugh subsided and he stared at Jesse's eyes as well. Jesse leaned over and captured Jaden's lips with his own at the same time he pulled Jaden towards him. So Jaden landed on Jesse's lap. Jaden gasped and Jesse took the moment to dart his tongue in Jade's mouth. Jaden melted into the kiss and kissed him back with equal passion. Their tongues fought for dominance and Jesse won. Their lips parted, since they needed oxygen. Jesse hugged Jaden and said "Jaden I love you so much, and I'm afraid that with this you don't want to be my-"

Jaden looked at Jesse and kissed him "Of course not. I love you too, Jess,"

Jesse looked at him and smiled. Jaden return with a smile of his own, his smile was so full of love and care that it made Jesse feel so lucky to have the Japanese boy love him.

"Now, Jaden I got to ask you a very important question?"

"What is that Jess?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes!" Jaden replied as he tackled Jesse to the floor and Jesse laughed as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Jaden kissed him.

"Let's get going it's getting late and I don't want you to catch a cold," Jesse said, as he sat back up again and gently prided off Jaden.

"Ok" Jaden replied. They both quickly gathered their card and hand in hand they went to their rooms. Winged Kuriboh and Ruby looked at each other and smiled. They both knew what the other was thinking.

"_Finally their together"_

--

Once Jaden and Jesse got into their room, Jaden went to take a bath. Jaden had moved into Jesse's room after everyone else moved into their own respected color room. Luckily Chancellor Shepard had let Jesse stayed. Chancellor Shepard had said that Jesse was lucky and that their was room for him. Or maybe it was just the fact that Shepard knew what was the real reason for his wanting to stay or better yet who. So Jesse had told Jaden to bunk with him and that was that. Jaden came out of the bath with his pajamas and said "Jesse is your turn now,"

"Yeah ok then" Jesse called back from the closet he was getting his pajamas from.

Jaden went into the bed that he and Jesse shared, It was big enough for both of them to fit and still have room for them to move about. When he finished drying his hair Jaden turned on the TV, but he quickly fell asleep. When Jesse got out of the bath he was drying his hair with a towel. He looked at his boyfriend. He found Jaden fast asleep, he smiled and went to him. He sat down next to him gently stroked his cheek. Jaden suddenly opened his eyes and smiled at him. Jesse leaned in am captured his angel's lips in a steamy kiss. Jaden wrapped his arms around Jesse's neck. Jesse got on top of him and he slipped his hand on the inside of Jaden's shirt and made his way to his nipple. He pinched it and rubbed it, making the bud harden, Jaden's other nipple also harden. Jaden moaned into Jesse's mouth. Jesse then took off Jaden's shirt and quickly put his mouth on Jaden's nipple. He licked it and bit and then went to the other one and gave it the same treatment. Jaden had his hand on Jesse's hair and was gripping it. He had his back arched off the bed. Jesse then stopped and he went to Jaden's ear and whispered huskily,

"Do you want to go father, if not then tell me and I'll stop,"

"No, I want you to keep going"

Jesse smiled and he bit Jaden's ear. He quickly undress Jaden and himself. He then started to kiss Jaden's neck, he kissed and then licked, leaving small red kiss marks on Jaden's fair skin. He then went to his nipples again, Jaden moaned as Jesse licked his nipples. Jaden had but his hands on the smooth back of his boyfriend. Jesse then went lower and lower until he reached Jaden's manhood. He opened his mouth, licked the tip and then he took in whole into his mouth.

"Jesse!" Jaden cried out as he arched his back. Jaden looked at Jesse as he bobbed his head up and down.

"J-J-Jesse, stop-I'm gonna-ahhhh!" Jaden cried out as he came into Jesse's mouth. Jesse looked at his soon-to-be lover. He kissed him and then, he reached over into the nightstand he got out a bottle of cream. He then coated his fingers and then he leaned in on Jaden and kissed him as he entered one finger in Jaden's opening . Jaden scream was muffled by Jesse's lips on him. Jesse pinched his nipples and tried to make him forget about the pain. It succeeded, in no matter of minutes Jaden moaned in pleasure. In no matter of minutes he had three fingers in Jaden's opening. When Jesse removed his fingers Jaden moaned at the lost of the pleasure. Then Jesse coated his erection with the cream and then he grabbed Jaden's hand and then he entered Jaden. Jaden bit his lips and tears sprang to his eyes. Jesse licked his tears away. He stayed still for a little while and then Jaden said "Move, Jess," Jesse complied with his lovers command. He moved and Jaden let go of Jesse hand and he put it on Jesse's back again and dug his fingernails on his back. Jesse thrust became more harder, then he grabbed Jaden's erection and started to stroke it at the same pace as his thrusts. Jaden was writhing and moaning underneath Jesse. Jesse knew he had found Jaden's prostate when Jaden arched his back and called his name in ecstasy . He hit that spot over and over while he stroked Jaden erection.

"Jesse-I-I'm gonna-"

"Not yet-" Jesse said as he thrusts even harder and faster.

"I can't"

"Now!" Jaden and Jesse abdomens were covered in Jaden's fluids. Jesse later also came inside his lover. Jaden gasped as his lover filled him whole inside him. Jesse then slumped in top of Jaden and he welcomed the weight. He wrapped his arms around him and said "Jess I love you."

Jesse pushed himself up and said " I love you too, junsui na tenshi1," Jesse kissed him.

Jesse rearranged themselves so that Jesse was leaning against the wall and Jaden was beside him.

"I have something for you," Jesse said, after a while of comfortable silence.

"What is that?"

Jesse momentarily left Jaden and opened the cabinet from the table and took out two lockets. The locket were big enough to hold a dueling card. There was a little button when one pushed it, it opened. It was a gold color with silver lining. Jesse gave one to Jaden. Jaden opened it and he gasped out loud.

"I can't accept it,"

"Please, do,"

Inside was the Rainbow Dragon Card. Jaden knew that this card meant a lot to Jesse, how it had cost both of them to get it.

"Please do. In my family is a tradition to give something of great value to the person they love. It almost like a marriage proposal. This is means that I would love you and only you, if anything happens to you, if I want I could get married, if not then I would stay forever yours."

Jaden didn't have the heart to say no. He just nodded and let Jesse put the locket around his neck. Jaden then went also to the night stand on his side of the bed, he picked up his cards and then shuffled until he found the card that he wanted.

Jesse expected to get a card, but what he didn't expect was Winged Kuriboh.

"Now this I can't accept. Jay, this is very important to you,"

"There is something that is important to me,"

"What?"

Jesse couldn't have a clue what that could be. He knew that Winged Kuriboh and Jaden had a especial bond. He knew that this was the card that the famous King of Games, Yugi Moto, had given to Jaden when he was barely going to the entrance exams for Duel Academy.

"You, Jess, you," Jaden said with so much love that Jesse didn't say no. He took it and then put on the locket. Jaden put the locket around Jesse's neck. Both the lockets reached by their chest. They both kissed. Jesse hugged Jaden a little harder than necessary.

"Jess? What wrong?" Jaden asked

"Nothing , tenshi," Jesse could not in the life of him understand this feeling of dread.

Jaden smiled and fell asleep. Jesse on the other hand didn't fall asleep as quickly as Jaden he still didn't know why, but it felt that it was the last time he was going to see Jaden.

He shook of his thoughts and turn of the light and hugged his lover and feel asleep. Outside neither of them noticed that snow was falling. Then again for them the only thing that they needed was each other, and maybe food for Jaden, but nothing else mattered to them as long as they had each other.

_1junsui na tenshi- means pure angel_

_Ok then people please review tell me what you think. Ok then if I have any errors or misspellings, I'm sorry. I don't know when I'll be able to upload the other chapter because right now I have my finals to think about so bare with me, at least until the weekend comes._


	2. Accident

**Sorry for the lateness but I had to get this other story out of my head and I did, Hehehe. I finished it and I am posting it. No it's not Judai and Johan, sorry. Although I am working on one. Anyway this story, I already finished it so I just need it to post it. Well now to answer the reviews**

**The Celtic Elven Mage-Warrior- Hehehe don't worry you find out really soon.**

**Lil chap welsh nd proud- Thank you, well here it is. That good to hear, well as a fan I'm surprised you actually liked my story, but that just makes me feel good about my story. I hope not to dissapoint you.**

**YaoifangirlHolly- Thank you! Me too, although at first I didn't but when I saw the anime, I was all like, man! They have more than frienship there. **

**Johan's Lover43v3r- Thank you. Glad to heat that you love it. Well I finally update it.**

**KellyQ-Thank you for the idea.**

Chapter 2: Accident

Ok then, here is the second chapter. Sorry if it to short.

Jaden awoke around nine in the morning. He looked at Jesse who was fast asleep. Outside the sun was usually bright as every morning. Jaden tried to get up but Jesse had his arms wrapped tightly around Jaden's waist. Jaden thought of a way to get Jesse his arms around him. He, smiled, he kissed Jesse on the lips, and Jesse smiled and started to turn around, and he loosened his grip on Jaden's waist. He quickly and easily got out of Jesse's arms. He put on his pajamas and he went over to look out the window. He smiled, the outside was covered with snow. He was so going to go outside. He wanted to tell Jesse but he decided against it, since he wanted his lover to take a rest.

He quickly went to take a much needed hot bath. He put on black pants a red long sleeved shirt. He put on a red jacket with a black scarf around his neck. He made sure his locket was inside his jacket. He quickly went to the door and put on his shoes. He open the door and when he was outside he put on his black gloves. Although the sun was out is was more cold than warm. As he was walking out Winged Kuriboh appeared.

"Hey, Kuriboh what's up buddy?"

Kuriboh told him nothing and just followed him. Kuriboh felt something bad was going to happened. Jaden always liked to walk around this cliff that was behind the obelisk dorm. It had a view of the whole forest. Underneath the cliff there was a little pond, that connected to the ocean, but right now it was covered in a thin layer of ice. There was a path that one could have taken so they could go to see the pond closer, it started at the beginning of the cliff and zigzagged it's way to the ground were the pond was although he wanted to go it was to slippery, so he just stood at top of the cliff looking out.

Jesse awoke. He felt that his arms were not heavy. He opened his eyes more and he saw that Jaden wasn't there. He put his pajamas on and he called out "Jay!" He didn't hear an answer, He went over to the window and drew back the curtain. He was surprised that the whole place was covered in snow.

"Hmm, maybe he went to see his friends," Jesse said to himself. He shrugged and he went to take a hot bath. When he was out of the bath he put on blue jeans, a black turtle neck shirt. He was about to go over to get his jacket when he heard a knock on the door. He quickly he put on his socks and went to open the door.

"Hey Jesse, good morning." Syrus Truesdale said. He was Jaden's best friend. He had on a brown jacket with a matching scarf and black pants and snow boots.

"Good morning," Jesse said, as he mentioned them to come in. Syrus did taking off his boots.

"Where's Jaden," Alexis Rhodes said, as she came in and took off her boots as well. She had on a black jacket, as she took of the jacket, she had on a purple shirt with math gin skirt with black leggings underneath it.

"He's not with you guys?" Jesse said

:No, we thought the sarge was with you?" Hassleberry said, as he stopped in the middle of taking off his combat boots. He had on grey pants and a gray jacket as well.

"No"

"Maybe he's in the cafeteria, showing food in his mouth," Chazz Princeton said, as he stood next to Hassleberry.

"Yeah," Jesse said, but something told him other wise.

"Why, don't we go and check out if he's there?" Syrus said, as he went over to put on his shoes. Everyone nodded. Jesse quickly got his blue jacket, scarf and gloves, in case they had to go outside. He made sure the locked was the inside of his shirt. He quickly took out his boots from the closet.

When they got to the cafeteria, they didn't see Jaden anywhere. Just then Ruby, his favorite spirit appeared in his shoulder.

"What is it Ruby?" Jesse said.

She told him where she had seen Jaden.

"Lead the way." Jesse said. She jumped off his shoulder and started to walk out the cafeteria. Everyone looked at him.

"Come on, I think I might know where he is." Jesse told everyone else.

"Is he alright?" Alexis said, as she started to follow him.

"Yeah, he's just in the cliff that behind here,"

'At least for now' Jesse thought, as he felt the feeling of dreadfulness came back.

Jaden was sitting down on the cliff, as he was staring at the snow covered trees. Kuriboh on his shoulder. Kuriboh still had the feeling that something bad was going to happen. So he looked around his surroundings.

"Kuriboh, buddy, tell me what's wrong. You're all fidgety and I want to know why."

Kuriboh was about to tell him that they should get going but then was interrupted as both of them heard Jesse's voice. Jaden stood up and he turned toward his lover's voice. Just as he was going to wave hello and say his name, he heard something crack. He looked down on his feet with a frown.

"Jaden!" Jesse screamed as he saw his lover sitting down, on the edge of the cliff. He saw that Jaden stood up and he turned around, he had his mouth open to scream back, and he saw that Jaden was raising his hand to wave at them. Then that were everything went wrong. He Jaden frown and look at his feet. He was reaching him but then just as he was about to grab him, the part were Jaden had been standing gave away, and Jaden fell form the cliff.

"Jaden!" Jesse screamed as he dove in to get his hand, but no luck, Jaden fell screaming "Jesse!". Jesse saw as his body hit the edges of the zigzagged path and then his body hit the frozen pond, but due to the force of his fall and the fact that the ice was thin, the ice gave away and Jaden went into the freezing water.

Alexis saw what happened and she fell to the snow covered ground, and she started to cry. The rest of the gang stood in their places, petrified. Jesse pushed himself up and he started to run down the path, as fast without him slipping. When he was in a safe height he as well dove into the cold water, the force of hit his face, and he was shocked at how the water felt as if he was being injected with hundreds of needles. That didn't stop him from going to save his angel.

While Jesse was in the water, Hassleberry went down as well, having told Chazz and Syrus to take care of Alexis, who was still crying.

When he started to walk down he saw that Jesse shot out of the water with Jaden's in his arms. He quickly started to walk down the path.

Jesse swam onto the edge of the pond, and then he put Jaden onto the ground. Jaden wasn't breathing and Jesse put his ear next to his mouth and checked his pulse, he then started to perform C.P.R on him. In the first try, Jaden started to cough and spit out the water, he opened his eyes.

"Jess?" he said, softly.

"Jay, I'm here," Jesse said, as he looked over at Jaden's body. He didn't have his jacket since the fall must have knocked off of him. He had scratches on his face, and Jesse knew on his body as well. Jaden started to close his eyes.

"Jaden, stay with me," Jesse said.

"But I'm sleepy Jesse,"

"Don't go to sleep, Jaden," Jesse couldn't give him anything of warmth since his clothes were all wet. Jaden smiled and then motioned Jesse to come close, Jesse obliged as he leaned in Jaden kissed Jesse him, Jesse kissed him back,. Then Jaden broke the kiss since his head fell onto the ground, unconscious.

"Jaden! Jaden!," Jesse cried out, as he took a hold of Jaden and he hugged him. Hassleberry had already reached the bottom and he ran to the couple.

"Jesse, please let me see him," Hassleberry said as he put a hand on Jesse's arm. Jesse let go of Jaden. Hassleberry checked for Jaden's pulse, it was there but just barely. He took out his jacket and put it on him.

"We have to get him to the nurse right away," he said as he picked up Jaden bridal style. "You need to get yourself out of those wet clothes, before you catch yourself a cold."

Jesse could only nod and he followed Hassleberry.

Ms. Fontaine almost had a heart attack, as Hassleberry burst in with a bloodied Jaden in his arms.

"Ms. Fontaine, Jaden needs help." he said

"Put him on the bed, quickly," she said, as she pointed at one of the bed on the far right. Hassleberry did as told. Jesse was going to follow but Fontaine would have nothing of it, she commended him to go and take a bath and change out of those clothes. Jesse grudgingly left.

When he came back, he saw that everyone were still waiting for Fontaine to tell them what was going on. Jesse could only wait as well.

Moments later, Fontaine came out of the closed bed.

"How is he?" Alexis said.

"He had a leg broken as well as a wrist and his arm. He has lots of bruises all over his body. He also broke few of his ribs. Although his head is the worst. He hit his head so hard that it started to bleed as I was looking at it. By all means, he should literally have died, and thank god he's not."

"Can we go see him?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, but then at eight you all need to go back to your dorms. If someone wants to stay with him, only one person can."

Everyone practically tripped over one another to get a look at Jaden. Jesse almost cried as he saw his precious angel on the bed. Jaden had a bandage circling his forehead to the back of his head. His right wrist was bandage and his left had was all bandage. His face was covered with scratches and bruises, his right arm had more bruises than scratches. He had on a breathing mask as well. Jesse went over to his bedside and he sat down, he grabbed his hand and he kept quiet. Everyone else left, since they saw that Jesse needed some time alone.

"Jesse, if anything happens. Please send us a message." Syrus said.

"Take care of yourself," Chazz said, worrying over Jesse. He knew that Jesse would allow his health to drop down, just to be next to Jaden. Although he'd never say it out loud. Alexis just gave a small hug to Jesse. They all left, quietly and sad. Jesse looked to glance at the window. It was snowing again. He took out his locket and opened it and started at the card.

"Hey was it that?" he heard someone say behind him. Jesse quickly closed it and he looked up.

"Hassleberry," he said.

"Just came in to see if you needed anything."

"No, I'm fine."

"So what is that?" Hassleberry said as he sat down next to him. Jesse took off the locket from his neck and he gave it to him. Hassleberry opened and he gasped.

"He gave this to you?"

"Yeah," Hassleberry couldn't quiet believe it, if it wasn't for the fact that it was in front of his face he wouldn't. He knew that Jaden LOVED his Winged Kuriboh card. So if Jaden gave this to him, he knew that Jesse was very special to him. He gave it back.

"Jaden really loves you." He said as he looked at Jaden.

Jesse didn't say anything.

"You guys are the most couple that is so full of love and trust. Everyone can see it."

"Well, even if we had that. I still couldn't protect him." Jesse said, as he gripped the locked, which was now around his neck.

"That's not true, you know how Jaden is."

"I feel like I let him down"

"Look, Jesse if you want to think that , then I can't stop you, heck nobody can, but think about it do you honestly think Jaden would want you to think that?"

"No,"

"There you go. Beside I want to thank you."

"For what?" Jesse looked at him in surprise.

"Before you came along, the sarge really hadn't had anyone to talk to whole heartily you know, we were all his friends, but the only thing that separated up was the fact that he could see spirits and that he was very closed to his cards. He wouldn't talk to us about that, you came along and he was totally at peace and he could tell you all of the things he couldn't to us."

Jesse couldn't say anything back, since he was really surprised at this little speech. Hassleberry got up. He looked at the window.

"Hmm, snow means cold. That how everyone is feeling right now." With that he left.

Suddenly Jade's monsters appeared.

"What happened to Jaden?" Neos said.

"Is he alright?" Air Hummingbird said.

Jesse looked at Jaden's monsters. Aqua Dolphin, Flare Scarab, Dark Panther, Glow Moss and Grand Mole.

Winged Kuriboh appeared by Jaden's head and started to tell everyone what happened.

"What! How could this happen?" Dark Panther said. He looked over at Jesse.

"Weren't you supposed to take care of him?" Flare Scarab said. Jesse winced at the accusation.

"I'm sorry," Jesse said, finally crying

"Now, Flick, calm down." Aqua Dolphin said, putting out his hands to signal peace. Flick calmed down., although he was still mad at Jesse. All of Jaden's monster stayed with Jaden. Later Jesse's crystal beast also appeared. He smiled. It was comforting to know that his family was there to support him, as well as that Jaden's spirit monsters were there to support him.

**Ok there it is, I finished it. Well the next one is going to be that last one. So until then, please R & R people.**


End file.
